


Those who abandon their teammates

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Tumblr Sasusaku prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Prompt Fic, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Smart Haruno Sakura, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sakura will do everything in her power to keep Sasuke safe.





	Those who abandon their teammates

**Author's Note:**

> awesomejazzmina asked:
> 
> Heeeelllo!! So i'm not used to "fic prompts" but I may have one ahah. I was thinking about young and fierce Sakura who would defend Sasuke against some hostage-taker who wants Sasuke's sharingan ( kind of like what happened with Hinata) and by any chance she knocked him out and then she runs in the forest with an inconscious Sasuke on her back??
> 
> I always try to be realistic when writing Badass!Sakura. specially Genin!Sakura. I mean of course this is fanfic but I don’t like to overpower my girl. I don’t trust Sakura’s raw power to single handily save Sasuke. But I trust her to use her nerdyness to at least secure him until their team helps them out. Anyway! I hope you like this little one-shot!

**T**hese men don’t want to take Sasuke’s Sharingan for themselves by any means, they don’t want to kill him out of some misplaced sense of retribution against the Uchiha either. They don’t even target him as a way of demanding ransom by holding the last owner of one Konoha’s strongest bloodline limits hostage.

They take him because of faith.

Sasuke and Sakura aren’t even on a mission when the ten men; all dressed in black and red robes with white Oni masks hiding their faces and only armed with long ceremonial staffs, ambush them. 

They’re running together up the hill that leads to the Hokage mountain one morning. Spending some time together as a team without Naruto running commentary, flirting with Sakura or starting a fight with Sasuke.

They love Naruto, even if the both of them are hesitant to admit it out loud for completely different reasons. But sometimes all they want is some time alone to train in silence and to strategize alone for future team seven missions.

The men don’t approach Sasuke, they’re smart like that. They wait until both teammates stop to take a well deserved breath, when they unconsciously separate from each other a few meters even when silently smiling to each other for a work well done and then they attack.

Sasuke is not fast enough to prevent the first man from gripping Sakura’s long hair tightly and holding the sharp side of his staff directly against her neck but he is fast enough to kick the next man who falls in her direction, beating him against the forest ground and steeping into his throat with just a little pressure.

“Let her go!” He screams frantically. “Let her go or I’ll snap his neck,” he threatens when he feels the rest of the men circle around them. Not doing anything, just watching silently and attentively.

“Do it” goads one of them, “we won’t release the girl anyway. Not until you come with us.”

“Don’t play with me.” Threatens Sasuke, applying pressure on his own victim’s neck. The man holding Sakura doesn’t move, he doesn’t even apply pressure on Sakura’s neck, he just watches him as he viciously steps on the man’s neck with the force necessary to finally kill him.

“You’re truly a descendant of Madara-sama himself!” Marvels Sakura’s captor at the sigh of his dead comrade at Sasuke’s feet “burdened with the curse of love, a cold blooded demon born on this earth!”

“Come with us, Sasuke Uchiha.” They say “come with us and we’ll let the girl go.”

Sasuke doesn’t hesitate. He holds his hands up to them and allows them to tie him up and tie an old looking ruby necklace to his neck that make him feel suddenly weaker.

“This necklace will suppress your chakra,” they warn him, “so don’t even think about escaping.”

Sakura waits just mere seconds before following them. They don’t travel for too long, and thankfully don’t even notice her meagre chakra tailing them. 

They stop in a small temple hiding on the forest by Konoha’s boarders. Sakura only has some shuriken, cord and kunai with her, she doesn’t know any offensive ninjutsu nor is she trained in genjutsu.

But she’s smart.

The forest is full of poisonous herbs, animals and bugs of all classes. The first thing she looks for are herbs because she knows them by heart, but she’s lucky enough to find some dangerously poisonous spiders.

She kills some of them carefully and coats her weapons in the poison, the others she traps in little vials she usually carries for this same reason.

The temple is guarded by only two masked men and Sakura does a quick job of releasing the spiders on under their robes and just wait it out until they fall, either dead or passed out, all depending on their immune system or their weigh. Sakura doesn’t care much, she enters the temple and that is all she cares about.

She’s little and lean, so she can easily walk the walls and hide in the old vents of the temple without being heard, she tries to find Sasuke but instead just finds three more men.

They don’t expect it when Sakura holds them together by quickly tying the cord dipped in paralysing paste made out of bufotoxins she extracted from some toads around their exposed necks. They can’t even scream before all of their muscles loss their movement.

Then she finds Sasuke.

He’s held in a luscious looking room, his training clothes replaced with black and red ceremonial robes and he has bruises all over his face. He’s awake and Sakura sighs in relief when she doesn’t sense more people around his room.

“Sasuke-Kun,” She whispers from the vents above his head.

“Sakura…” He murmurs in surprise, one of his eyes too swollen to properly open and look at her. Sakura smiles bitterly and jumps from the ceiling to his side, where he’s sitting on a king sized bed.

“At least they’re treating you well, Sasuke-kun.” Smiles the girl awkwardly looking around the room.

“What are you doing here!?” Demands the hostage, glaring directly at her eyes.

“I’m here to get you out!” She declares half-heartedly.

She knows she’s not like Naruto and Kakashi. She’s weak, weaker than her teammates at least. But she’ll be dammed if she allows Sasuke-kun to be kidnapped right behind her nose in a poor attempt at protecting her without her doing everything in her power to try and save him.

“You can’t be here!” Berates her Sasuke, “they’re crazy, Sakura. They think they will summon a demon by sacrificing me. They won’t second guess it before killing you If you try to get me away from them!” His voice is desperate and his face contorts in an anguished expression. Sakura can barely hold her own tears when Sasuke grips her arms tightly enough to bruise. “You have to go, Sakura.”

“I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun but I can’t.” She apologises, caressing his neck where the necklace is still glowing and constricting his chakra. She can’t take it off and probably no weapon in her power will be able to break it. Their only option now is for them to escape from this place and hope for Kakashi-sensei or another Jonin to find them and help them.

Kissing his head sweetly she hits in the back of his neck, precisely on the pressure point needed to knock him out and taking him without any protests. He’s too heavy to hold him on her arms so she sticks to carry him on her back.

The guards the Kunoichi attacked first are still out but just as she’s almost out of the temple without being noticed she hears a enraged “Get her!” So she runs.

She runs and doesn’t stop for anything. Not when one of them throw a fire release justsu straigh at her leg, not when two senbon hit her directly on her arms and not even when a Kunai hit Sasuke on the shoulder, making him groan in pain even while passed out.

She needs to bring Sasuke home. No matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and Reviews are always welcome 💕


End file.
